The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Duepetneni.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with large flowers and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens orginated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as D5, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent, with the Impatiens hawkeri selection identified as K20, not patented, as the female, or seed parent. The cultivar Duepetneni was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany.
Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the male parent, the selection D5, in foliage and flower color. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the female parent, the selection K20, in growth habit and vigor.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the Impatiens cultivar Duerineon, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens were more compact, flowered earlier and differed in flower color compared to plants of the cultivar Duerineon.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duepetnenixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duepetnenixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large purple red-colored flowers.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Flowers positioned above the foliage.
4. Upright and mounded plant habit.
5. Freely branching habit.
6. Dark green leaves.